


【微小说．灵异．猎人与鬼系列】（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: 耽美原创／BL／翻译／原创言情／灵异（文：十甫） [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, 微小说, 灵异
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen
Series: 耽美原创／BL／翻译／原创言情／灵异（文：十甫） [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465780





	1. 弄鬼

  
「又来了！」快要入睡的吴天感觉盖在身上的被又被扯动，一个激灵，立即清醒。

他屏息等着，等着那物慢慢靠近……

倏地，一个翻身，将一物罩在那物上！

只见那本来软趴趴的皮状物现在突然鼓起，成人形，一个婀娜多姿的女体。

“干！放我出来！”粗声粗气的男音从女体人形张合的口发出，吴天笑了。

他欣赏地看着这美艳的人形，真不亏他细心地从一个女人的身上剥下，再放药水防腐定型。每天贴着这人皮睡觉，唯一的遗憾是只能摸不能做，而今晚，心愿应能得偿。

也许，是他的眼神太赤裸裸，被困在女人皮中的男鬼吓得想转身逃，却被动作更快的吴天扑在床上。

仰望着那个像野兽的男人，男鬼结巴说：“我……是……男的！”

“我不在乎！”

掠夺开始，彻夜难停。


	2. 天生的你浪

  
“怎么不叫了，没力气了吗？”

耳边响起那邪恶又性感的声音，他抿了抿嘴，虽不忿，但却再也叫不出声，嗓子都哑了。

真不明白，当鬼都当了几百年，还是第一次知道，原来鬼的嗓子也会喊哑的。不过，自从被套进这女人皮后，什么奇怪的事都经历了，不差这件。

他抬手摸了摸现在的皮囊，滑不熘手的，似乎还有些温度。

这真是神奇的“容器”，想他这男鬼进入这皮囊后，魂体竟与这皮囊契合，“身体”变得玲珑浮突，连举止也像个女人，最难启齿的是，被那变态操弄竟有感觉，像人似的。

他双手掩脸。人家放他走，他却死皮活赖地跟着，然后每晚被弄得要死要活，却爽。

突然，手被拉开，立即对上那双邪恶的眼，“怎么？害怕说，离不开我？”

“才不！”兀自嘴硬。

“真的吗？你这天生的浪人！”

那变态竟对他的耳朵吹了吹气……嗯啊……

十言甫语：这篇文的灵感来自乐乎同学“天生的你浪”的名字。这名字让我太有浪感，不得不写篇去去浪，哈。还有，刚刚才发现，我竟把标点符号也算在字数裡，害我得结尾改了又改。这个发现，让我重新将那些被删的加上，纯字数还不达三百呢，这篇文总算让自己满意了。


	3. 猎人

  
吴天是个猎人，却并不勤于业务，他只有在自己生命受威胁时才主动打怪，他更大的兴趣在于发明和制造各种装备，然后卖给其他猎人。因此，即使战绩不多，在业界也享有盛名。

打怪至今，他最难解决及最难忘的是一个美艳的女怪物。难解决在于他不忍伤害到它美丽的外皮，难忘是因为遗憾没在消灭它前来一次。剥下这美丽的女人皮后，他细心做了防腐，本想当胜利品收藏，却不知为何总是随身带着这张皮，并且每晚贴着睡才觉舒心。

待他有一晚宿在旅馆时，无意中套了一个鬼魂后，他才发现这女人皮原来还可以充当一个灵魂容器，当人皮内有契合的灵魂，就能充满人皮成人型，好像充气娃娃般。

想起那个每晚被他操弄的男鬼，从最初的不甘愿到现在赖着不走，吴天就忍不住想笑，以前只有装备陪伴，现在有了他，一起过日子，也挺好。


	4. 鬼魂需要精养

  
贴在吴天身上，听着他强而有力的心跳声，他觉得很安心。

自从被吴天用女人皮套上后，他就被套牢了，也不知那变态用了什麽妖法，他就是不想离开他，儘管每晚被他操弄得想杀了他，但最后却是将他抱得更紧，狠狠地。

他从来不知自己是重慾的，不过，前尘往事他也记不清了，只知自己浑浑噩噩地在那旅馆房间游荡，直到吴天来了才清醒。如今，跟着吴天，白天他藏在项鍊裡，贴在吴天的心房上，晚上就躲在女人皮，贴在他身上，日夜相贴，他已习惯，而且迷恋他的体温，不过他不会让吴天知道。

跟他胡天胡地了一段日子，他发觉自己的魂体越来越清晰，也变得浓厚了，不再稀薄如空气，尤其是跟他完事后，更是充满了力量，犹如打了营养针，所以他越来越迷恋跟他做。

魂体变厚藏不住，吴天发现了，坏笑调侃：“被精养后果然不一样！”

而他只能回应：“呸！”


	5. 最美

他重重地将工具搁在桌上，感觉到自己若有实体的话，此刻牙齿一定是“咯吱”作响。

斜睨着那搭在吴天小臂上的纤手，心里不禁暗叱：真不要脸！然而更想嗔怪的，是那个在他心底里最最最不要脸的吴天：哼，谈生意需要这么亲密吗？

吴天是个猎人，但实际业务却是武器制造，专门为打怪的同道度身订造他们需要的武器，所以生意上门，他来者不拒，无论男女。

自从他的魂体因吴天的精养变厚后，更奇妙的是，他的手竟能握住实物，并能感受到固体的重量，因此，他便成为了吴天的助手，帮忙他制造武器。有时订单多时，会忙得昏天暗地，但他很快乐，觉得自己彷彿到了此刻才知道作为鬼魂存在的意义，而非浑浑噩噩。

帮忙制造的武器越多，心里就越佩服吴天，没想这个好色的混蛋竟有那么精密的头脑，不但能根据客户的体质体能和习惯度身订造，还能将客户的个性融入武器中，让客户人器合一，所以，吴天是业内最具盛名的猎人，崇拜者多，当然，爱慕他的女猎人也不少，比如，眼前这个。

即使他的眼光多挑剔，也不能否认此女美艳不可方物，当然，与吴天那女人皮比还差了一点点。

想到那女人皮，他突然感到心有不适，想当初被吴天用那女人皮套牢后，被吴天晚晚操弄得不能自已，有时看吴天凝望自己的眼神，不知他是在看那女人皮，还是皮内的他……

“喂！在想什么呢？”突然，吴天的声音响起。

他看了他一眼，然后往吴天身后瞄去，发现那女猎人不知何时已离开了，便撇了撇嘴，说道：“啧，竟把美人放走了，装什么圣人？”

本已准备低头开工的吴天，立即抬头看着他，“怎么啦你？”

他被吴天看得一阵心虚，连忙转开头，倏地又转回来面向吴天，“难道你嫌那美人不够美，所以才放过她？”

突然，吴天笑了。

站起来，走到他面前，倏地凑嘴亲了他一下，“你最美。”

看着哈哈大笑的吴天，他感觉到自己的唇上还残留着吴天的余温，才发现，此刻吴天亲的，是他这魂体，而非套着女人皮的他。

顿时，怔住了。


	6. 越雾森林

  
他看着吴天俐落地将所需的装备和各种物需都装载好，忍了忍，还是开口问道：“你真确定要去？”

吴天看了他一眼，边手下不停地继续检查已装载好的背包边反问：“你不想去？”

他抿了抿嘴，暗暗深吸了一口气，像下定决心似的，答道：“去！”

为什么不去？他怎么能不去？

那个地方也许就是解开他身世的关键，让他能追溯那些失去的记忆。自从与吴天在一起，并成为他的助手学习製造各种装备后，他就越来越渴望去了解自己的过去，那些浑浑噩噩、对过去一片空白、连名字都想不起的日子，他已越来越不能忍受，既然如此，那就去冒险吧，即使最后无所获，至少曾尝试过了。

突然，感觉双肩一沉，抬头即对上吴天深邃的眼睛，没来由的感觉有些不自在，只能垂下眼皮。

“别害怕，有我。”

他猛地抬眼，再次映入眼帘的仍然是吴天深邃的眼睛，里头有浓得化不开的情愫，他瞬间看懂了，原来，吴天是为了他，才决定去探一探那个地方，那个据说是现世间怪物的原生地──越雾森林。

是他近来突然开始做梦了，梦里终是一片浓雾笼罩森林，耳边尽是轰隆隆的吵杂声，地面随着那些轰隆声不断地震动，震得他害怕，每每因此惊醒。一次又一次，终惊动了吴天，并在吴天不容隐瞒的眼神下，他跟他细说了梦境。

吴天沉默了一阵子，对他说：“那里应该是越雾森林。”

越雾森林？

他身体不禁一震，这四个字震撼到他了，彷彿是他遗失了许久的记忆，那么熟悉，熟悉到让他生起怀念之意，可他却抓不住任何回忆，属于他的。

倏地，颤抖的魂体被套入女人皮中，然后被吴天抱着。

背部感受着吴天有规律的轻拍，他渐渐冷静下来。

过了一阵子，听到吴天开口说，“去越雾森林。后天就出发。”

然后，吴天就开始收拾行装，而他，只能在旁边呆呆看着，直至吴天将最后的装备都装入背包中，他才找回自己的思绪。

越雾森林的凶险，即使他之前不知道，但在吴天一片凝重的神情中，并小心翼翼地装了他所能带走的装备后，就明白了。

而吴天，却是为了他才去冒险，明明是那么疏懒于业务的猎人，却在瞬间就决定带他去怪物之源的越雾森林探索，就为了让他安心。

那个晚上，他不肯从女人皮中出来，本以为吴天会很高兴地折腾他个够，却不想不断唤他离开女人皮的吴天最后看了他一眼，兀自上床睡觉去，把背部留给他。

望着那微微起伏的背部，他又是失望又有些高兴，情绪高高低低的，也不知呆站了多久，他最后挣脱了女人皮，倏地飞上床，将脸贴在吴天的背上。他的魂体虽然已变厚，并能握着固体，可是仍不足以经受吴天实际的碰触，那些蜻蜓点水般的轻吻、轻拂在他脸上的手指，已让他越来越不能满足，他好想，非常想好好地抱着吴天，用他自己的双臂，而非借助女人皮。

思绪随着吴天起伏的背部乱飞了一阵子，他最后得出了一个结论：也许，不满足的不只是他而已！

于是，用脸蹭了蹭吴天，乐了，笑了。

出发那天，他一如往常藏身在项鍊里，贴在吴天的心房上，让吴天带着他走。

前往越雾森林的路上一点都不平静。

怪物与猎人，交错出现，吴天时而单独应付，时而与其他猎人合作，但更多的时候，在猎杀了怪物后就立即遁走，完全不给机会他人挽留。

走走打打，却不曾停止前进的脚步，直到一片浓雾绕身，身处不见天日的深林中，吴天才让他从项鍊里出来。

甫从项鍊里出来，他就被一道力量扯引，不由自主地往那道扯引飞去，飞速越来越快，差点撇下紧随他身后的吴天。他唯有边前进边用尽全力抗拒，惶恐与吴天失散了。

奇怪的是，越往森林深处走，树木反而不如外围稠密，日光隐隐约约穿越树叶，疏疏落照射着他与吴天，可却感不到温暖。

最后，在看见一个生满鏽的矗立庞然大物后，扯引的力量终于停止了。

“这是……什…么？”他对这庞然大物有不自觉的害怕。

吴天上前将那庞然大物底部的蔓藤砍掉、拨开，清理了一阵子后才答道，“伐木机器。”

他贴近吴天，紧紧地跟着他，却见他在砍断了一些蔓藤后，突然停下，然后眼神复杂地看向他。

“怎么……啊……”他从那被清理出一块地方的蔓藤后，看见自己。

那是一个紧闭着双眼，被蔓藤紧缠着的身躯，看似没有了生命迹象，却又不能武断他已死去，皮肤仍有弹性，而那双长长睫毛的眼睛彷彿在下一刻就能张开。

“他……我……他……”

吴天看着他半晌，然后说道，“快去。”

“去……哪里？”

“回去。”吴天答，“回到你的躯体内。”

他看了看那蔓藤后的身躯，又转过来看着吴天，然后摇了摇头，“我不要。我……不要忘记你。”他有预感，若他就这么扑上那身躯，就再也离不开那躯体，或许，也就此忘记了吴天。他不敢赌。

吴天抬手轻轻拂了他的脸，“别怕，有我。我不会让你忘记我的。”

他踟蹰了一阵子，然后抬头飞快地亲了吴天一下，立即飞扑上那蔓藤后。动作一气呵成，不敢停留，怕后悔自己的决定。

就在他扑上那身躯后的刹那，白光四射，刺得吴天不得不闭上眼睛。

待吴天再次睁开眼睛时，刺眼的白光已变成柔和的光圈，而光圈内站着一个是他熟悉又觉得陌生的身影。仅只一眼，就让吴天不得不低下头，似乎多看一眼，都会亵渎了他的美丽。

看着那双慢慢向自己走近，又越过自己的洁白赤足，耳边充斥着沙沙声之馀，突然飘来一句：“我叫准。”

彷彿微风拂耳，却乍暖还寒，吴天的心，突然不那么淡定了。


	7. 吴精

吴天默默地拆卸那个不知矗立了多少年的伐木机器。

这个上古的器械他还是第一次亲见，虽生满了锈，也敌不过蔓藤及其他攀延植物的侵袭，但机器骨架仍坚硬异常，尤其是那些固定骨架的各种螺丝钉，不知是什么材质，竟不起锈，实让他惊讶，没想上古年代的器械文明已如此发达，也许，冶炼的技术比他现处的时代更为成熟。

所幸还有这部机器让吴天忙碌，才使他近日来有些浮躁的心慢慢安定下来。

然而，只要一想起那个自称“准”的人，不，确切来说，是有着人形的神灵，吴天的心又再狂跳、不淡定起来了。

一直以为自己套牢的只是一只普通的鬼魂，然而，当发现他的魂体竟然会变厚，还能握着固体，让吴天一方面暗中窃喜，一方面又不安，觉得他可能是非一般的鬼魂，或许大有来历。

吴天的猜测果然没有错，他竟然是越雾森林的守护神。几百年前被这伐木机器震得元神出窍，元神更被震离了森林，从此在世间飘浮游荡，无所记忆。而越雾森林失了守护神，森林里的各种生物渐渐演化成骇异人的新物种，然后为觅食，纷纷离开逐渐失去生命的森林，四处在人间肆虐捕食。人类在与这些怪物攻防之间，衍生了猎人这新兴的行业，不捕兽，但打怪，进而促进打怪装备的发展。

元神回归的神灵，很忙。但守护神回归的越雾森林，即使在守护神忙碌之下也难恢复往日之貌，因为，森林之源枯萎了。看着神灵凝望那枯槁的老树，悲伤之感四散，让吴天这向来不知悲伤为何物的也不禁黯然。但他却是一个行动派，立即去查看枯萎之因，并不断追溯，直到又回到这庞然伐木机器的矗立处。

动手清除了更多的蔓藤后，看到伐木机器底部深入地底的几根桩子，他猜测这就是森林之源枯萎的原因。然而要拔除这几根桩子，就不得不拆卸这个机械。于是，他就动手了，也没跟神灵商量什么的，反正他又不打算跟神灵索取回酬，虽然，内心深处有比回酬更让他渴望的一个念想。

终于，将所有的桩子都拔除后，吴天便收拾了行装，准备回归，怎么来的就怎么走，但他带不走那个他带来的鬼魂，不禁有些恍然。

摸了摸还揣在内衣袋里的女人皮，突然觉得这已不是他的稀罕物了，便拿了出来，就地挖洞埋了。

再次环顾了四周，半晌，摇了摇头，吴天背起自己的行装，俐落地迈开归去的脚步。

然而，一道身影突然拦在他身前，吴天顿时被光晕罩住。

看着近在咫尺的神灵，他望了一眼后便错开眼。

“为什么走？”

对方执着地站在他眼睛及处。

吴天避无可避，只能讪笑说道：“我怕自己亵渎神灵。”

只见神灵低垂了眼帘，半晌，无语。

微风突起，吹动了神灵的长发与衣裳，皆洁白无垢。鼻间嗅着神灵身上散发的花香味，吴天的心弦狂乱不已，垂在大腿旁的手指也不禁动了动，他有股想抚摸眼前神灵脸庞的强烈冲动。但吴天只能克制，对方已不是他能随心所欲对待的了，也不可强求。

风一起在吹，吹得吴天狂躁的心越见叫嚣。

倏地，将摊开的手指收拢握成拳，吴天深吸了一口气，将神灵的气息深深吸入记忆中，然后大踏步越过神灵。

然而如影随形的，神灵还是拦在他身前。

吴天无奈，只能低声问道：“你想怎样？”其实，他更想问的是，他可以对他怎样吗？

神灵看着他，抿了抿嘴，说：“我是准。也是……吴精。你的……吴精。”

震撼、惊喜之感瞬间向他从四面八方涌来，吴天感到一阵晕眩。

他说他是吴精。

他终于接受了这个他本来厌恶至极的名字。

他说他是吴精，是他的吴精。

吴天抬手抚上吴精美丽细緻的脸庞，比魂体时候的他更美得惊心动魄，而且触手温暖。手指划动，脸颊、鼻子、眼睛，轻得不能再轻，深怕一用力，就将眼前美丽的瓷娃娃划碎了。来到粉唇，吴精下意识微启了双唇，触动了吴天绷紧的弦，立即趋唇吻上，向他释放了自己对他的疯狂爱恋，并在他的回应与邀请下，佔有了他，让他真正成为只属于他的，吴精。

  
十言甫语：终于，写到这章了。还有一章，这系列就完结，我也解脱。


	8. 千百年

吴天不走了。

不过，他也没留住在越雾森林内，而是在越雾森林外搭建了房子，并搬来了自己所有的家当，俨然成为进入越雾森林的防线，严防那些大胆冒险的猎人入林打扰吴精。

他每个月有一半的日子留在自己的住处研究那台伐木机器的各个配件以及材质，另一半的时间则入林与吴精相聚。生活不比过去精彩，却让他心有所依，不再荒唐对待自己的生命。

年年岁岁，岁岁又年年，岁月流逝，越雾森林已将近恢复生气，但吴天老了。

本该入林的日子，他因病躺在床上不能动。

荒凉的山林，无人烟的住处，浑身乏力，吴天感觉到自己的生命在渐渐流逝，也许，快要交待在这里了。他不害怕，只是稍有遗憾，为不能在死前再见吴精一面。吴精不能离开越雾森林，即使处在森林外围，也会消耗他的元神。吴天不忍。

冷，越来越冷。吴天艰难地捲缩身体御寒，神智越来越不清醒。

就在迷迷糊糊之间，他听到有人在身边喊，“吴天，吴天。”

努力睁开眼睛却只见一团白，然后他就晕过去了。

待再次张开眼睛时，发现自己正被紧抱在吴精的怀内。

“你…怎么出……”

“嘘，不要说话，费力气。”

吴天眨了眨眼，退化的五官仍感觉到自己现处越雾森林内，森林之源处。经过了几十年的修复，枯槁的老树已起死回生，长出茂密的叶子。这里，就是他与吴精月月相聚的地方。

原来，吴精竟冒险离开越雾森林将他抱入林中。于是，精神为之一振，感觉自己也恢复了些许体力了。

只是，曾几何时，他们角色对换，抱人者被抱了？

想想，好像是自己的牙齿开始松动时，不禁感慨，努力抬起手，抚上吴精的脸，凝视着他道，“我老了，你还是那么美丽。”

吴精抬手按住他的手掌，将脸紧贴他掌中，与他对视，“我最美吗？”

吴天扬唇笑了笑，“你还真是……小心眼。这么多年了，还在斤斤计较。你最美，最最美，比那张女人皮美得多了。”

曾经，那张美丽的女人皮是他最骄傲的战利品，但遇上吴精后，他觉得此生最好的战绩就是将他套牢，并得到他相伴。

“哼！你还在惦记她？”吴精瞪着吴天，“拿出来！我要毁掉她！”说着，伸手到吴天的怀中摸索。

吴天笑着捉住他的手，“早就没有了。我将她埋了。”

吴精狐疑地看着他，吴天紧了紧他的手，“就在送你回来越雾森林后，我就埋了。”

“真的？”

吴天看着他，半晌，才答：“你不需要了，我留着也没用。我不喜欢他物沾污你的东西。”

那张女人皮原来竟是一个灵魂容器，吴精的元神就是被吴天用这女人皮捕获，然后精养着，直到魂体变厚。他本来不知为何吴精的元神能与那女人皮相融，就在他们结合的当儿，他终于明白，吴精是雌雄同体的神灵，而亵渎神灵的他，将得用他一生的爱去滋养神灵。他愿意。

吴精轻吻了他的额头，拉起他的手掌贴紧自己的脸，一如刚才，也如往常。

“你说，真的有轮迴吗？”

“我不知道。”

“若有，那多好呀，我赶紧去修个百年，不，千年后，再来……找你。”

百年修得同船渡，千年修得共枕眠。

吴精懂，但他不要。

“看着我，吴天，看着我！我只要你，哪管你往后修个千万年，那也不是你，我只要你，只爱你！吴天，吴天，吴天！”

声声唤唤，却再也唤不会眼神已涣散的爱人。

“吴天……吴天……”吴精紧紧地抱着生命已尽的吴天，心碎了。

背后的老树瞬间枯萎。

越雾森林在吴天死去后，也失去了生命，从此怪物风云，再起。

  
（END）

十言甫语：终于完成，但心好酸。当初为参赛而写〈弄鬼〉时，并未想过发展成系列。开篇写得太欢，太放，当我想要写成系列时，真是费了不少功夫去修修补补。虽然我不留坑，但难免有拖无欠，拖了一年，终于一口气将最后三章赶在2021年前完结，只是，当初一直想看这系列的同学，不知还会来捧场？


End file.
